wogfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Brakes - How do you adjust them? Front Disc Brake Rear V-brake Cruise Control - How to use it? Is turned on with the green button on the right hand side of the handlebars. The cruise control seems to work based on the current you are demanding from the battery, not the speed you are at. At low speeds (below 10mph) they are similar, so it works as intended. Faster than that, it seems to require holding the throttle while pressing the green button. After you set it, it sets the maximum speed you're going, so you can give it max throttle to maintain. After every set, you have to hit the button again to cancel before re-setting it again. Applying the brakes will cancel the cruise control. Once the cruise control is set, the Pedal Assist System ("PAS") can be used to control speed. One will be slowest, five fastest. Zero will stop the motor completely, but it will start again if you go back to 1-5 (as long as you the brakes or green button have not been touched). LCD Controller - How to use it? See LCD Controller Page LED Controller, How to use it? Lock - How do you properly lock your bike? This is one of several techniques suggested by the author; "The primary component in this strategy is a mini u-lock. This ulock goes through the back wheel (inside the rear triangle of the frame), securing the bike to something solid." Additional tips include: # "Never ever ever ever rely solely on a cable lock to secure your bike." # "The smaller the U-lock the better." # "With one u-lock, there is no possible way to secure all the components on your bike that a thief might steal. You need a u-lock plus something else (another u-lock, a cable lock, locking skewers, etc)." From The Proper Way to Lock Your Bicycle - http://priceonomics.com/bike-locks/ It is recommended that Wavers review the full article to best protect their bike. Make it Go - How do I make the bike go? There are three ways to make your bike go: # No Power - just pedal # Throttle ## Turn the bike on (key in on position and controller on) ## Turn the twist throttle and it will 'take off'. The more you twist the faster it will go # Pedal Assist (aka "PAS") ## Settings ### There are 5 PAS settings. One provides the least motor assist. Five provides the most assist ### To adjust see LCD Controller video ## Start pedaling and in a moment the motor will kick in and assist you in making the bike go. Rattles - How do you reduce the rattles on the bike? See the Reducing Rattles article. Rear Rack - How much can it carry? The rack is stamped with a capacity of 25 kilograms (55 pounds). Refunds - Can I get one? If certain conditions are met Indiegogo will provide refund. * before the end of a fixed or flexible funding campaign they have contributed to * for campaigns that have entered the InDemand program, contributors may request a refund from Indiegogo within 10 days of the contribution The Wave is an "InDemand" campaign. Additional information at Indiegogo. Rear Rack - How much can it carry? The rack is stamped with a capacity of 25 kilograms (55 pounds). Speed Limiter - How do you adjust the speed limiter? Overview This update is based on what W.E.B. has posted on IndieGoGo, and the postings of various Wave owners on the Wave Ebike Owners group on Facebook. There are, apparently, two methods to remove the speed limiter depending on the type of controller on the bike: LCD Controller W.E.B. mentions adjusting the speed limiter at the 1:42 mark of the LCD Controller video. With this controller, you simply increase the maximum speed via the settings as mentioned how to do so in the video. No wires need to be disconnected using this method. Two Wave owners have reported that the wire you must disconnect, referenced by W.E.B., does not exist if you have the LCD Controller. It has been further reported that the software-based speed limiter in the LCD is the only limiter on an LCD-equipped Wave. LED Controller W.E.B. reports that a blue wire needs to be disconnected. The only person(s) that have successfully identified this wire had LED-equipped bikes. One person reported that the wire was grey (not blue). Instructions as posted by Wave Electric Bike: "It only requires a screwdriver and less than 5 minutes of your time. Please keep in mind that should you perform this modification AT YOUR OWN RISK. Step 1 - Locate the controller box mounted under the seat. Step 2 - Using a Phillips screwdriver, unscrew the 4 screws from the controller box. Step 3 - Remove the controller cover and locate the single blue wire which has a quick release snap connector (see photo below) and disconnect. Step 4 - Carefully place all wires back into the controller and screw the 4 screws back in place." Category:Operation